


flat out like a cat

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Feelings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus has a dream about Alec, and Alec supposes Magnus can be a little eccentric... though damn cute.some Malec fluff <3





	flat out like a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

By now, Alec supposes that Magnus can be a little eccentric.

Though, eccentric not in the sense in how he dresses or flaunts around his sexy fingers adorned with rings and painted nails – but sometimes, when Magnus drops his title and all his walls and become completely comfortable with himself around Alec, he says and does the strangest things.

A random morning at 7:30.

“Alexander, come here”.

Alec is on his way to the Institute and supposes Magnus wants his usual good morning and goodbye kiss.

But;

“Rest your head a while in my lap”.

Again, Alec long supposes and fully accepts that Magnus can be a little eccentric - though he also finds it damn cute. So he gets on his knees and enjoys Magnus’s fingers running through his hair – soft pampering movements that put Alec’s soul at ease and ready for any battle of the day.

“This too could work”, Magnus mumbles to himself, his fingers pulling at Alec’s morning beard in a playful sort of comfort.  

Alec could do this all day and wished he could but he’d to leave soon. “Magnus, what are you doing?”

“Last night, I dreamt that you were a cat", Magnus says. "Soft fur and with the cutest whiskers I’ve ever seen”.

Alec sighs into the fabric of Magnus robe but deep down, he’s smiling – happy for these small, trivial and silly moments they share.

“You really shouldn’t drink before bed”, is all he says, though he stays the same way – flat out like a cat, in Magnus’s lap.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
